


Armin Has a Crush On...

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Multi, Partially inspired by a tumblr post, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Middleschool AU, the various chapters past one are the options to have in the scenario at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scenario Start

You are Armin Arlert and presently you are sitting around with your best friend Eren Jager.

When all of a sudden the question pops up from your friends mouth, "Armin do you uh er... have you know, a crush on anybody"

You never thought he'd be the kind of person that brings up such discussion, because usually he isn't.

You stutter out "Why do you ask exactly?"

"I'm just wonderin..." he said, "tha's all man."

This is not the usual stuff this kid contemplates, he mostly just thought about traveling around to places or listening to bands like Linkin Park, Korn, Green Day, Limp Bizkit, or Slayer. You listened to these bands at his request and it was a bit too heavy but alright, except Limp Bizkit nobody you know (other than Eren) could even stand that music ironically.

That is irrelevant to literally everything, just answer your friend before the readers lose interest in this half-assed choose your own adventure type deal. (You dweeb)

-A message from your sponsors-

[Original Text] How this will work is that these two terrible nerds will continue this discussion after you make your decision. The response with the most comments within 24-48 hours will serve as the main path, all else will become "side paths". All options will be posted on this fanfic as chapters of their own. Well that is if anybody responds/cares about to this random and eventually probably pain-ridden flashback inducing nerd love story.

 [Less Ambitious text] Whenever I get all of the options posted here you guys will post comments and vote on the best one or two which will continue. You will have 48 hours from the original posting of chapter 11/option 10

**Options:**

_1)_ Annie Leonhart

 _2)_ Mikasa Ackerman

 _3)_ Reiner Braun

 _4)_ You, Eren Jaeger

_5) "Hot for Teacher" [Insert advertising for Van Halen here]_

_6)_ Krista Lenz

 _7)_ Sasha Braus

 _8)_ Jean Kirstein

 _9)_ Marco Bott

 _10)_ Bertholt Hoover


	2. Option 1: Annie

"Well I think I really like Annie" you say.

"Her?" he sounds confused, "is she really your type?"

You can see where he comes from, but its too funny not to point out that he's somebody with an emo toughguy façade and some anger issues.

"..She treats me nicely enough"

Eren snickered a little and proclaimed "I wonder if it's not her hat just really likes you. You should ask her out."

That settles it, you'll just go and do that If not only to escape this awkward all-too common middle school conversation. In actuality that's the only reason.

And now here she was in all her glory approaching you face-to-face from down the hall. This happened after just turning ONE corner, one single corner. It's almost as if he knew. Could he have known? Is he a time traveler?

You meet each others gaze.

"Hey Armin, you on your way somewhere?"

"U-uh, well yeah actually, and you?"

She put her hand to her hair and brushed it out of her face and to the side in her usual manner, with such grace. You were not prepared for what she swooped in close to you to do next.

She kissed your cheek and said...

"I was just on my way to like, ask you out."


	3. Option 2: Mikasa

"I h-have a crush on Mikasa"

"Dude she's like my sister you know."

"Yeah, both of us have known her forever"

It appears that he wouldn't be having this conversation anymore, though you really aren't about to go and thank the deity of your choice for how things are going, as he got up to leave he just left you with one statement "as long as you don't break her heart or anything I won't have to kill my best friend, you. Same goes for her though so both be careful."

He may not seem the type (or does he?) but you are pretty sure he actually did kill a man to protect her. You won't be joining the likes of that man, ever.

Well apparently he just had the time while you were distracted to summon her as she gracefully and swiftly appeared nearby you. Just kind of eyeing your hand before grabbing it and having a seat. This causes immense blushing on your part and somehow on hers too, in all those years you don't think that you've seen her face like that, which really doesn't help your blushing. (You look like a dorky strawberry)

And as usual per the laws of middle school, several kids just "happened to see this" as they were in the area, In your blonde you can just feel the rumor mill speeding up to the rate of Sonic the freaking Hedgehog,

no wait there it goes, it's waving goodbye to Sonic, he's too slow.

That's just apparently how middle school works.


	4. Option 3: Reiner Braun

"Well Eren it's a little complicated"

"Oh, you like a dude? I'm okay with that because you know that I'm bi" just like every cliche scene emo states Eren, even if it's true you just couldn't help but think that last part.

"It's more of a complication on his end because he does athletics and...I don't know if he's"

"Is the guy's name Reiner Braun? He's totally gay man, haven't you heard? The whole school knows that he is Armin."

"Eren are you a wizard or a time traveler by any chance?"

That question was never answered in the continuing conversation, but your blonde intercepted a signal from beyond the fourth wall of this reality that indeed someone has a Eren Time Travel theory.

So he suggested to you to set up a meeting point to tell Reiner how you feel and even offered his phone for you to call him with. So you took up the offer without question why Eren Jaeger of all people had Reiner's phone number. The school day ended and you headed back to the fields behind the school's gym to meet with your crush. Quickly there you had got your first kiss (man that was fast) but alas some kids tried to spoil the fun by scoffing at the "couple of ****ing queers". They probably have already started up the proverbial rumor mills saying things like "that Armin kids all gay with Reainer"

That is only bothers you a little as he was a pretty good distraction from them all.

The next day somebody gave you a swirly and was about to steal your lunch money. Apparently Reiner also has blonde senses because soon your new boyfriend came by and put a stop to it. The guy got you a towel from the pool area to dry off when he was done kicking that bully around. 

And after that not a soul tried to mess with you, Reiner was acting as sort of a bodyguard to you as well.

This may definitely work out.


	5. Option 4- you, Eren Jaeger

The reason that this conversation was so awkward, deathly and almost ungodly awkward was a very simple one. Your best friend, the one standing in front of you right now, Eren Jaeger, was the one that you had a crush on this whole time. You're best friend since you literally even had the ability to retain memory. It's actually rather fitting you guess, you just kind of expect that you and him will always be around the other and god this rambling is going to cheesetown rather quickly. (One hour in the ball pit for you). Anyway maybe this is a yin and yang sort of thing, The brainy type and the punch-the-problem first and then-maybe-question-later-type. Blonde and Brunet. If DeviantArt or Tumblr taught literally anything it would be that this is what a perfect "ship" thing would look like.

You have been brought back into reality with him nudging you a bit, oh well must have dozed off.

"Man you're thinking about this a very long time... but heh, I should have expected you'd have reasons to debate telling me and my loud mouth." (well he is correct but those exact reasons didn't actually come up it was more...you know.)

"...A-anyway you don't actually need to tell me anyway, it might not even be anybody. You could just tell me when we get out of the last period before the bus arrives. ..."

You start stammering out "it-it's you, Eren... That's the reason I hesitated so much."

Later he invited you on a date to a cafe and maybe the beach (yeah right the beach is so far away how other than a roadtrip with parents would you get there?). When telling the others about this, Jean Kirstein laughs out loud only to be punched in the shoulder and called a horseface by Eren

Oh well... time to go mediate that.


	6. Option 5- Poll: Hot For Teacher (A branching path)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new idea. Named after that Van Halen song. In which there are several options from the faculty because well, there are teachers that kids get crushes on all the time. Or am I just a weirdo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating this thing in forever, but here, come tell me which on of these sub-paths you want Armin to venture down.

Sub-option 1: Mr Levi Ackerman (Languages: English and French)

Sub-option 2: Mr Erwin Smith (Gym)

Sub-option 3: Ms Petra Ral (Math)

Sub-option 4: Mx Hanji Zoe (Science)

\-----

[Winner of this sub option will get a chapter in this space under the cut of the poll]

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a nerd I thought this was a good idea


End file.
